


不想当守门员的前锋不是好后卫

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 这似乎已经成为了某种惯例，奥布拉克每次射门训练，只要有空格里兹曼总喜欢来掺上一脚，冒充守门员。但这一次，出现了一点小小的意外。





	不想当守门员的前锋不是好后卫

**Author's Note:**

> 泥竞两个爸爸的故事，写着玩玩

 

 

1.

奥布拉克从眩晕中缓过神来，眼前围了一群队友，大概，他现在只能辨认出一片模糊的粉红色训练服。

“他醒了！老天，你还好吗？”科克第一个发现了他清醒过来的迹象。

他皱着眉伸手想去摸脑后突突地疼的地方，但科克拉住了他的手，“队医马上就到，你别乱碰。”

所以奥布拉克错过了第一个发现问题的机会。

围着的人还在说话，所有的声音现在对他嗡嗡作响的脑子都是折磨，仿佛自带回响效果的语句让他有点想吐，他听有人叫他的名字，但实在不是很想回答。

于是他错过了第二个发现问题的机会。

 

队医在他还在缓神的时候赶到了，一遍做反射检查一遍询问情况：

“你现在清醒吗？”

“有头晕恶心的感觉吗？”

“能看清东西吗？”

 

简单的几个问题之后，队医收起了手电。“现在看没什么大问题，可能会有轻度脑震荡，带他们两个去医疗室观察一会吧。”

两个？

奥布拉克朝队医目光的方向看过去，那同样围着教练们和一些队友，以及一个非常非常，非常非常熟悉的人。

他现在不确定自己是否清醒了。

“我们大概有麻烦了。”他听见“自己”说。

 

2.

有必要回顾一下这之前发生了什么。

 

现在是上午的训练的尾声，他还剩下最后一组打门练习，奥布拉克抬头瞄一眼球门的方向，起脚出球。

站在门线上跃跃欲试的人瞄准了来球的方向，纵身一扑，把球推出了门外。然后顶着一头蓬乱卷毛的人欢呼着站了起来，露出傻气的笑容。

那是格里兹曼。

这似乎已经成为了某种惯例，他每次射门训练，只要有空格里兹曼总喜欢来掺上一脚，不对，掺上一手。奥布拉克并不太理解格里兹曼为什么对门将这个位置这么感兴趣，足球场上位置越踢越往后的多，翻过来的没有几个，门将在许多小朋友中甚至都是“谁来的晚谁去守门”的尴尬位置。多少青训小后卫渴望着在球队前线冲锋陷阵，而这位世界瞩目的法国神锋反其道而行之，对守门有着非一般的热情。

奥布拉克虽然无法理解他的兴趣所在，但也没有去询问的想法，一来格里兹曼对球场上的任何位置都感兴趣，训练游戏里客串后卫玩都是常事了，二来古灵精怪的法国人的脑回路怕是世界上也没有几个人能准确理解。

不过无所谓，这又不会影响到他的练习。

 

再五个球，上午的训练安排结束。发挥神勇扑到了所有球的格里兹曼站起来，拍了拍训练短裤，一蹦一跳地跑到奥布拉克的面前炫耀。

“又是给我点信心，嗯？”

他浅棕色的卷发因为一上午的跑动变得乱蓬蓬一团，炸毛的刘海上还粘着几根草屑，像个刚从草地上打滚回来的小鬼头，奥布拉克看得有点想笑，“你这不是知道的很明白嘛。”

 

格里兹曼做了个鬼脸，趟着一个球绕着他转来转去，也不知道是帮他收球还是捣乱，一边还哼着七个音跑调了八个的歌。

他听了半天才反应过来，那是“obi，oblack，我们每天都爱你多一点~”。说真的，格里兹曼唱得比全场球迷大合唱还难辨认。

他把门将手套精准地拍到格里兹曼的鸟窝头上，“你要真这么爱我，就帮我把球收过来。”

“Yes，sir,”格里兹曼眨眨眼比了个敬礼的手势。

奥布拉克注意到法国人的手掌一片红色，他刚才扑球的时候没有戴手套。他想要说什么，但被喊叫他们两个名字的高声惊呼盖了过去。

“Jan——！！”

“Antoine——！!”

然后他的头被什么重击了一下，向前扑倒下去。

这能算工伤吗？

 

3.

“事情大概就是这样了。”奥布拉克清了清喉咙，格里兹曼的声音总是带着孩子气的鼻音，这样的声音从他自己的嘴里冒出来真的太奇怪了。不过话说回来，除了他自己的声音以外，换成谁的都会很违和吧？

他为自己的想法皱了皱眉。

 

“你确定没有遗漏了吗？”西蒙尼的表情很凝重，队员绝对不会有人喜欢见到这样的表情，因为这一般不意味什么好事情。

他们里面面相觑，努力思考着有什么可能漏掉的信息。医务室里只剩下他们两个和几个教练，跟来的队友都被打发了出去，队医正在给格里兹曼——拥有奥布拉克外表的格里兹曼处理摔倒时擦出来的伤口，没人说话，只有他偶尔因为疼痛的轻嘶声。

 

“你们现在觉得怎么样？”队医给最后一块擦伤贴上胶布，站起来打破了沉默。

“头还有点疼。”

“视角突然变得这么高有点奇怪。”显然是只有格里兹曼会做出的回答，吸引了所有人的注意力。

 

“我说，”格里兹曼下意识地重复着平时在公众面前说话的摸耳朵的小动作，他有点紧张。但看自己的身体做这个动作实在太诡异了，奥布拉克默默移开了视线。“就算有什么遗漏的信息，对现在这个状况也没什么用处吧。”

西蒙尼抱着胳膊叹了口气，他又何尝不知道，这种完全没有科学解释的情况，根本不在他们能处理的范围内。

“你怎么看。”他又转向队医问到。

“……留在队里观察48个小时吧。”

这是一个医生能给出的最有科学价值的建议了，虽然他已经不确定科学对于这种非自然情况还有什么意义。

只能等一切顺其自然了。

 

4.

这个样子是绝不能放他们回家的，万一被媒体捕风捉影发现点什么根本没法收场，权衡之下他们被安排到了季前集训的宿舍。

科克还有几个队友陪着他们过来，他们刚才都目睹了这事儿是怎么发生的，但还是难以置信：“你真的是antoine？”

“不是哦，我是Jan Oblack！”格里兹曼摆了个超凶的表情，张牙舞爪地和科克比划，结果蹭到手臂的伤口又夸张地整张脸都皱起来。

“行了行了，我信了，你别再乱晃了，一会队医要骂人了。”科克一脸无奈地把他按到沙发上坐下。

然而格里兹曼似乎换了个身体的新奇劲儿还没过去，不安分地又拉着戈丁絮叨。

 

“这么丰富的表情出现在你脸上还真是难得一见。”萨维奇和奥布拉克在另一边的沙发上围观格里兹曼的表演。

奥布拉克看了一眼好友忍得快要抽筋的嘴角：“你想笑就直接笑。”

“噗，哈哈哈哈，对不起哈哈哈，可是这真的太好笑了。”萨维奇拍拍好友的肩膀示意安慰，但这一点作用都没起。“要知道你平时唯一会的鬼脸就是吐舌头。”

奥布拉克想翻个白眼，这可真是他的好朋友。

 

5.

下午还有训练，送走了队友，屋子里就剩他们两个人。

队医来了一次，检查了他们的状况，告诉他们好好休息，晚点他还会再来。

奥布拉克还是头疼得厉害，他不是很理解，明明当时球砸到的是他，为什么现在他用的是格里兹曼的身体头还会这么疼，而格里兹曼跟个没事人一样活蹦乱跳的。

当然这只是个比喻，如果这时候他真的敢乱蹦跶，暴脾气的队医肯定要把他好一通教训。

“你能把声音关小一点吗。”法国人正在拿着手机摆弄，平心而论声音绝不算扰民，但他头疼，这让这点声音显得越发的恼人。

他的语气不太友善，格里兹曼先是楞了一下，马上发现了他的不对劲，“你还是头疼？要我叫队医吗？”

他迟疑了一下，拒绝了这个建议。

“不要动，让我看一眼，”格里兹曼也没坚持，坐到他旁边，手指轻轻插进他后脑蓬松的头发里，小心翼翼地拨开，“没有出血，但有点肿了。”

但只为了得出这样的结论，他看的时间实在有点久，奥布拉克又怕他乱动碰到伤口，只能难受地僵着脖子，谁想格里兹曼盯了许久竟然咯咯笑了起来。

这就着实有点诡异了，“你笑什么？”

“不是所有人都有直接看到自己后脑勺的机会的。”格里兹曼笑得停不下来，奥布拉克也跟着笑起来了，尽管他并没有get到这之中的笑点，但说真的，光是碰上这种荒唐事就已经值得大笑一场了。

“而且，我终于明白为什么所有人都喜欢揉我头发了，”他说着，揉了一把“自己”柔软的卷毛，“是真的很好玩。”

“这是你自己的头发，揉打结了我不负责。”奥布拉克拍掉了他想继续捣乱的手，接触的瞬间感觉手掌有些刺痛。他摊开双手，这具身体主人的双手和他截然不同，手指算不上长，肉肉的，指甲修得很短，让人想起小孩子的双手，而现在他的掌心通红一片。

 

奥布拉克突然想起了，自己在被球砸到之前想要说的话：“你扑球的手型不对。”

话脱口而出的一瞬间他就有点后悔，话题转变的太奇怪，而且他一个前锋要管什么扑救手型。

“所以手会痛？”而格里兹曼却没什么特别的反应，了然地点点头，“那应该怎么扑？”

奥布拉克给他做了个示范，格里兹曼有学有样地跟着比划，甚至相当好学地问起了问题，虽然奥布拉克确定其中的一些他绝对已经在之前他问的时候讲过了。

 

他到底还是问了那个困惑他很久的问题，“你很喜欢当门将？”

“当然啊。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么吧？”格里兹曼像是被问住了，支支吾吾想了半天，“因为……在比赛里扑出一个球和踢进一个球的作用是一样的？”

这个回答可真是很符合他们教练的足球哲学，难怪西蒙尼那么喜欢他。

“总之很好玩的，你不这么觉得吗？”

“好玩？”

“对啊，你不觉得门将扑救的时候很像猫咪吗？”

“……”

“你有看过kokito的猫扑毛线团的视频吗？我找给你看。”

“……”斯洛文尼亚人无语望天，开始这段对话就是个错误，他为什么会产生这是个严肃话题的错觉。

 

但至少他的头没有能么痛了，然而他自己甚至都没有注意到。

 

TBC


End file.
